Halloween Horror: The Deadly Double Dare?
by RocquetLuff
Summary: Black Star double dares Soul and friends on Halloween to spend the night at a haunted house. But when Kid goes missing, it turns from a midnight fright, into a wild goose chase!


**Halloween Horror: The Deadly Double Dare?**

_**The hallways of Shibusen Academy were bustling with excitement as students eagerly chat about Halloween, the most celebrated holiday in all of Death City; besides Christmas.**_

_**Soul, Maka, and the rest of the gang were coolly hanging out in the Crescent Moon homeroom waiting for class to end, when Black Star brings up a chilling yet interesting topic.**_

"Hey, who's gonna go to The Haunted House of Hamilton Holmberg with me?"

The gang ominously turns silent and pretends to ignore Black Star's offer. Kid, being reasonably new to Halloween antics, is the first to ask.

"Who is this, Hamilton Holmberg fellow exactly?"

It was almost if everyone in the Academy heard Kid's question, as it resulted in simultaneous gasps.

"You don't know who Hamilton Holmberg is?" Liz asks in her surprised expression.

Before Kid can reply, the annoying peeve known as Excalibur, barges in from the homeroom door.

"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU DON'T KNOW OF THE STORY OF HAMILTON HOLMBERG; BACK IN THE 12TH CENTURY, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HELD UPSIDE-DOWN BY YOUR TOENAILS FOR BEING SO DISHONORABLE!"

"Oh great, not YOU again." Black Star exasperatedly says. "I thought we got rid of you back in that cave you stupid, useless piece of sh-"

"FOOL! I'm trying to tell the story of Hamilton Holmberg. Ahem….

_It was a dark, cloudy, and rather chilly Sunday night, or, more rather a Tuesday night, or depending upon the season or month of the—_

"FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE GET ON WITH IT!"

_As I was saying, Hamilton Holmberg was preparing to go out trick-or-treating. Before he went out the door, Hamilton Holmberg forgets that he needed to set out candy for the girls and boys. So instead, he improvised by setting out cans of chicken soup and spicy curry; the sugar-fueled trick-or-treaters were outraged._

_As the younger children sulked on ahead, the older and much more rebellious teenagers schemed revenge for the lazy candy shopper. As he returned, he was ambushed by eggs and toilet paper and as this went on, the teen rebels chanted:_

_**Trick-or-treat, trick-or-treat, give us something good to eat, stab your heart, bang your head, give us treats or you'll be dead!**_

_The teens continued their attack on Hamilton. Being blinded by egg yolk and toilet paper sheets, he had slipped on one of the stray eggs and fell right on his head, BANG! A crack the size of my cane formed in his head, and THAT was not the end of it! A mirror that had been hanging precariously up in a tree had had shattered and one of t-_

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." Maka interrupts. "How did a mirror get up in the tree in the first place and how was it shatter-"

"FOOL! AS I WAS SAYING,_ the mirror had been shattered and one of the shards was hanging dangerously over his head. As he gets up, he clumsily collides into the tree, the glass shard shakes loose and impales him right through the chest! The day after his death, the teens find his body next morning. Not wanting to be caught, the teens throw his body in the fire place, incinerating every trace of the crime scene. From that day to today, his soul haunts that very house, and they say if walk through his yard, you can hear him chanting: __**Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat, give me something good to eat, stab your heart, bang your head, feed my soul or you'll be dead!**__"_

"At that, young children, was the story of Hamilton Holmberg."

As the haunting story sank in, Soul breaks out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT BULLCRAP? PLEASE! THAT'S JUST SOME STUPID STORY MADE UP TO SCARE EVERYBODY! Besides, cool guys don't get scared by stupid ghost stories."

"Oh, really?" Black Star challenges.

"Then how 'bout we make this Halloween one to remember. Soul, I **DOUBLE DARE** you, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty to go and spend the night in Hamilton Holmberg's house!

Even with the gestures of, "Don't Do It!" and, "Agree to this and I'll kill you!" from Maka and the others behind Black Star's back, Soul accepts Black Star's challenge; but without making the challenge more…interesting.

"A regular challenge on Halloween would be boring. What if the first person who chickens out has to do a punishment?"

A huge grin appears on Black Star's face.

"And, what might this punishment be?" Black Star asks with a mischievous look on his face.

"The loser….has to wear a maid's outfit for two weeks, and be the winner's slave!"

Kid and Black Star shudder at the thought of wearing a maid's outfit, but seemed somewhat enticed to see one of the girls in one.

"So that settles it then. Tonight, we're going to stay the night at Hamilton Holmberg's house, YAAHHHOOO!"

After the Shibusen school bell rings, everyone; especially Black Star, hurry home to get on their costumes and meet up in front of the Haunted House of Hamilton Holmberg. What will they see? Who'll chicken out first? Will they survive?

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is just a fanfic I made for Halloween. I tried to make the story Excalibur told sound ridiculous, I failed. DX<strong>

**This is my first holiday fanfic, another one I'm working on is more serious. It's mainly about Black Star's life; it has a whole bunch of Tsustar in it, and a hint of Soma (I can't help myself I'm addicted to that couple! XD)**

**So anyways, review and comment, and leave critique comments on the bottom if you see any errors. I'm thinking about becoming an author, and to do that I can't have sloppy work.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
